La magie de Noël
by Pandi74
Summary: À l'approche de noël, Don et Charlie doivent garder une petite fille. Chapitre 1 version générale et chapitre 2 version slash.
1. Général

_**Je ne fais pas d'argent avec ces fanfics et les personnages restent la propriété de leurs créateurs.**_

_**Paring: **__**Aucun**_

_**Classement: K**_

_**Résumé: À l'approche de Noël, Don et Charlie doivent garder une petite fille.**_

_**Pour faciliter mes recherches, j'ai utilisé les statistiques du Canada et aussi les données du physicien théoricien Stéphane Durand, chercheur au Centre de recherches mathématiques de l'Université de Montréal.**_

_**Les phrases en italiques représentent les pensées de Don et Charlie.**_

**La magie de Noël**

**Version générale**

En ce matin du 22 décembre, Don et Charlie se reposaient tranquillement sur le canapé du salon de la famille Eppes. Après une enquête difficile, Don pouvait enfin profiter de sa semaine de vacances, alors que les étudiants de Charlie se trouvaient déjà au repos. Un café à la main, ils regardaient distraitement les nouvelles. Malgré le mois de décembre, la température descendait difficilement sous la barre des 20°C. _(Dire qu'au moment où j'écris cette ligne, avec le facteur vent, il fait -29°C.)_ Les prévisions s'annonçaient très clémentes pour les jours à venir. Le téléphone encore à la main, Alan fit son apparition devant ses deux fils.

— Charlie, Don, j'aurais besoin de votre aide. Angie, la fille de ma cousine Susanne, est partie en voyage pour une semaine et c'est elle qui s'occupe de sa petite-fille. Imaginez-vous donc que les parents de son mari ont eu un accident de voiture. Une semaine avant Noël, ce n'est vraiment pas de chance. Rien de trop grave, mais Angie et son mari y sont tout de même allé pour se rassurer et les aider dans leur préparatif de noël. Une jambe plâtrée, ce n'est pas l'idéal pour courir les boutiques, surtout à 70 ans. Malheureusement, cette nuit, une canalisation d'eau s'est rompue chez ma cousine et son sous-sol est inondé.

— Tu veux que l'on profite de notre journée de congé pour l'aider à nettoyer, questionna Don, d'une voix peu enthousiasme.

— Pas vraiment. J'aimerais que vous vous occupiez de la petite le temps que j'aide Susanne.

— Tu vas bien en avoir pour la journée!

— Et même la soirée! Répliqua Charlie.

— Sûrement, mais un petit génie et un super agent expérimenté ne doivent pas avoir peur d'une petite fille.

— Elle a quel âge?

— Quatre ans. Elle est très gentille, vous allez l'adorer.

— C'est bien pour te rendre service. Elle a un nom, demanda encore Don.

— Lilie.

— Ouais, maugréa Charlie, j'avais autre chose à faire. En plus, elle va sûrement pleurer toute la journée et réclamer sa mère.

— Charlie! Tu vas faire un effort!

— Mais oui, Charlie, répliqua Don moqueur, tu vas changer ton langage mathématique pour un langage enfantin. Tu sais, comme tu parlais lorsque tu avais deux ans et demi. Avant que tu ne découvres les joies des maths.

— Don! C'est faux, je ne parle pas qu'en paraboles mathématiques.

— Il faut un dictionnaire vulgarisateur pour te comprendre.

— Ça suffit les garçons. Alors, pas d'histoire de peur, pas trop de gâteries, une sieste l'après-midi, mais surtout, elle croit encore au Père Noël. Alors, Charlie, s'il te plaît, fait un effort pour ne pas briser son rêve.

— Mais, papa, ce n'est pas lui rendre service. Le mieux que l'on puisse faire pour la petite, c'est de lui dire la vérité sans détour. Elle a 4 ans, il est temps qu'elle sache la différence entre mythe et réalité.

— Charlie, elle n'a QUE 4 ans, insista Alan. Elle doit encore rêver et croire en la magie. Vivre sa jeunesse. Je vais prendre ma douche, ma cousine va être ici dans moins d'une demi-heure. Pas de bêtises les garçons, je compte sur vous.

Alan quitta la pièce et monta à l'étage. Peu de temps après, les deux frères entendirent le bruit des conduits d'eau résonner dans le salon, comme si une partie du plafond menaçait de s'écrouler.

— La maison de Susanne doit être dans le même état que la mienne, soupira Charlie.

— Elle n'est pas en si mauvais état cette maison. Je peux t'assurer que son toit est particulièrement bien fait. Et n'essaie pas de changer de sujet. Tu crois que tu vas être capable de suivre les recommandations de papa?

— Pour le Père Noël ou les consignes sur les gâteries?

— Sur le Père Noël.

— Je le répète à quatre ans, elle est assez vieille pour apprendre la vérité.

— Tu plaisantes? En plus, ce n'est pas à nous de juger, mais à ses parents.

— Don, c'est quoi le message qui se cache derrière un homme qui se déguise en portant des habits rouges? Qui dissimule ses traits derrière une longue barbe blanche? Qui attire les enfants sur ses genoux en leur promettant des jouets et en leur donnant des cannes en bonbon. Qui s'entoure de petits lutins, qui mate le derrière de la fée des étoiles, alors que Mère Noël l'attend sagement à la maison. En plus, il se gave de biscuits alors que des enfants meurent de faim et qui lui, visiblement est assez bien nourri. Il se glisse dans les cheminées, ce qui en passant est impossible étant donné la circonférence de son tour de taille, pour surprendre les gens dans leur intimité. Il doit être un peu voyeur.

Don en resta bouche bée. Charlie venait de déballer tout ça sans reprendre son souffle et à un débit très rapide. L'ainé contempla son frère avec des yeux arrondis où se lisait une stupéfaction plus qu'évidente. En quelques phrases, l'agent du F.B.I. venait de comprendre pourquoi son jeune frère ne décorait pas la maison une fois le mois de décembre venu. Il réalisa aussi pourquoi à cette période de l'année le professeur s'isolait dans le garage pour tenter de résoudre des équations mathématiques insolubles.

— Charlie, tu penses vraiment tout ce que tu dis?

— Oui, je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais de l'esprit et de la magie de Noël? C'est l'occasion de se rassembler et de s'entourer des gens que l'on aime. Même lorsque j'étais loin de vous, je revenais pour passer le réveillon avec vous.

— C'est aussi l'occasion de prendre un verre de trop jusqu'à s'en rendre malade. Dans 56% des accidents mortels n'impliquant qu'un seul véhicule, les conducteurs ont consommé de l'alcool. Les décès liés à l'alcool au volant représentent 30% des victimes de la route. Tu imagines combien de familles seront décimées cette année parce qu'un pauvre type va se glisser derrière le volant, alors qu'il n'est pas en état de conduire. Tu veux peut-être que je te donne les statistiques?

— Non, Charlie, j'ai saisi ce que tu veux dire.

— Dans 87,5% des fois, il s'agit d'hommes. Les femmes préfèrent se goinfrer avec les petits fours et les gâteaux. Une fois les fêtes terminées, elles vont pleurer parce qu'elles n'entrent plus dans leur garde-robe et qu'elles doivent tout racheter une taille plus grande. Avant ça, elles vont s'inscrire à la gym ou engager un entraineur privé. Ça va leur coûter une fortune et après un mois, découragées, elles vont tout laisser tomber. Les résolutions ne tiennent pas. En fait, si, mais seulement dans 12% des cas.

— OK, mais...

— En plus, on va gaspiller des tonnes de nourriture alors que des gens meurent de faim.

— J'imagine que ce n'est pas le temps de te demander quel cadeau pourrait te rendre heureux?

— Parlons en des cadeaux.

— Je n'y tiens pas particulièrement, murmura Don, alors que Charlie se lança dans une nouvelle tirade.

— Les gens s'endettent et achètent à crédit, alors qu'ils seront bien incapables de payer leur compte, une fois les fêtes terminées. La réalité du mois de janvier va les rattraper. Ils seront surtaxés pour aller gonfler les portefeuilles des présidents des banques. Certaines cartes de crédit présentent un taux d'intérêt à près de 20%. De plus, les réseaux de paiement direct sont en surcharge le 22 et 23 décembre. On parle de plus de 30 millions de transactions pour un seul pays. Comment peux-tu endosser une cause comme celle-là? Et qui va s'enrichir dans tout ça? Les PDG des multinationales qui font déjà des millions de profits par année.

— Si je résume, pas de boisson, de nourriture, de cadeaux et encore moins de Père Noël puisqu'il est loin d'être un exemple à suivre.

— Oui, et je n'ai pas parlé des papiers d'emballage. La pollution que font les industries qui les produisent et le nombre d'arbres qu'il faut abattre juste pour mettre de la couleur sous le sapin.

— C'est bon Charlie. J'espère que tu vas être capable de cacher tes sentiments devant la petite, conclut Don en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

— Bien sûr. Je l'ai toujours fait devant maman.

* * * * *

Durant le trajet en voiture, Susanne en profita pour parler un peu des frères Eppes à sa petite-fille. Lilie était bien contente de les rencontrer puisqu'elle connaissait déjà Alan et qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup. Lorsque le bruit de la sonnette retenti dans la maison, Alan se précipita pour ouvrir. La petite fille lui sauta dans les bras et c'est ainsi qu'ils se rendirent au salon. À leur entrée, Don et Charlie se levèrent. Ils n'avaient pas bougé depuis la fin de leur conversation, chacun plongé dans de profondes réflexions.

— Toi tu es Charlie, affirma la petite en pointant le plus jeune des frères. Mamie m'a dit que tu avais les cheveux comme les moutons du berger qui va conduire son troupeau auprès du petit Jésus. Il n'est pas encore installé dans la crèche de Mamie, elle va le déposer à minuit, le 24 au soir. J'ai hâte de le voir. Elle m'a dit qu'il ne porte pas beaucoup de vêtements. J'espère qu'il n'aura pas froid.

Don s'inquiéta du commentaire de la petite. En fait, il avait surtout peur de la réponse de Charlie. S'il se mettait à citer les statiques de la météo, ou encore à pondre une équation prouvant qu'il était mathématiquement impossible pour le jeune berger de gagner à temps de lieu de la naissance du Christ. L'agent laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement en entendant la réponse de son cadet.

— En fait, avec l'âne et le bœuf tout près de lui, il va avoir très chaud.

— Ah oui. Je les avais oubliés. Et toi, tu es Don. Mamie m'a dit que tu étais le plus grand. Et à chaque fois qu'elle te voit, elle trouve toujours que tu as beaucoup grandi. Mamie?

— Oui, ma chérie, répondit Susanne en souriant.

— Est-ce qu'il a encore grandi?

— Non, chérie. Il ne grandit plus. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Merci beaucoup les garçons, vous me sauvez la vie. J'ai encore tellement de choses à faire avant le retour de ma fille. Je me demande si je vais arriver à Noël en même temps que tout le monde.

— En fait...

— Charlie, ne commence pas.

Susanne remercia encore une fois chaleureusement les frères Eppes pour leur aide. Elle quitta en faisant promettre à Lilie de ne pas poser trop de questions. Elle connaissait bien l'esprit curieux de sa petite-fille, un vrai membre de la famille Eppes. Une question en amenait forcément une autre.

Une fois seul tous les trois, Lilie regarda avec attention chaque détail dans le salon. Don reconnaissait la lueur dans les yeux de la petite, pour l'avoir vu des centaines de fois dans le regard de son frère. Les questions n'allaient pas tarder à venir. Pour se donner une certaine constance, il alla chercher des verres de jus à la cuisine. Il pourrait bien gagner quelques précieuses secondes en buvant une gorgée si la réponse s'avérait trop difficile.

— Charlie, pourquoi il n'y a pas de sapin dans ta maison?

Le cerveau de Charlie se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. _Je ne peux pas lui dire qu'on avait un sapin naturel et qu'il est déjà mort. Ils sont assez rares en Californie. Et elle va penser que je vais tuer les autres plantes du jardin.__ Je ne peux pas non plus dire que le sapin et les autres décorations ont brûlé. Et si je lui disais que Don a cassé toutes les boules de Noël en jouant au baseball dans la maison? Bonne idée._

— En fait, s'il n'y a pas de sapin cette année, c'est parce que Don... Enfin, il n'a pas eu le temps de le monter du sous-sol. On a beaucoup travaillé ces derniers jours et...

— Chic! On peut le décorer alors? Je vais aller demander à Don de le monter. Il est fort, mais il va quand même avoir besoin d'aide. Moi aussi je suis forte. Mamie me le dit souvent. Je vais pouvoir l'aider.

— Génial, on va avoir un sapin, soupira Charlie alors que Lilie courait déjà vers la cuisine pour prévenir Don.

— Est-ce que j'ai bien compris, Charlie? On va faire un sapin.

— Ça va, ne la ramène pas. Moi et ma grande gue...

— Surveille ton langage. On a une invitée. Je vais monter les boîtes, Lilie, tu veux bien aider Charlie à faire de la place pour installer le sapin? Il n'est pas très fort, il va avoir besoin d'aide pour pousser un peu les meubles.

— Bien sûr. Tu veux toucher mes muscles pour voir comment je suis forte? Demanda Lilie en prenant une pause semblable au culturiste.

— C'est vrai que tu es très musclée.

— Je peux voir les tiens, Don?

L'agent s'exécuta de bonne grâce.

— Wow! Ils sont encore plus durs que ceux de mon papa.

Don quitta la pièce, le visage fendu d'un immense sourire. Finalement, il y aurait certainement du bon qui sortirait de leur journée de babysitting. Charlie finirait peut-être par laisser entrer autre chose que des chiffres dans son cœur. L'ainé le souhaitait ardemment, comment ne pas vouloir le bonheur d'une personne comme Charlie? Il ne voyait jamais le mal en quelqu'un, lorsqu'il ne parlait pas de math, il conversait avec l'innocence d'un enfant. Un peu comme s'il n'avait jamais vieilli. En fait, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'enfance dite normale.

Don se mit à repenser à ce morose matin, 26 ans plus tôt, alors qu'un très jeune Charlie âgé d'à peine cinq ans pleurait dans le jardin. Charlie avait fait des calculs une partie de la nuit alors que ses parents le croyaient endormi. D'après son raisonnement, le Père Noël ne pouvait pas exister. Sinon, il devait passer une fraction de millième de seconde dans chaque maison, ce qui incluait le temps de monter et descendre du traîneau, mais aussi de manger un biscuit. Ajouter à cela la force de gravité terrestre... Et la vitesse de freinage? Le vieil homme ne portait pas de ceinture de sécurité. C'était tout simplement impossible. Il se serait écrasé la figure contre un arbre.

Don tenta de contrecarrer ses arguments, en jouant le rôle du grand frère, mais Charlie les réduisit assez rapidement. Vaincu, il déclara forfait et annonça sans détour au plus jeune qu'il avait raison. Le Père Noël n'était qu'une image, une croyance populaire qui ne reposait sur aucun fait et surtout, sur aucune formule mathématique. Voilà, c'était dit. Et personne ne connaîtrait jamais la demande secrète qu'il avait formulée dans sa lettre.

— Charlie, si tu n'as pas de cheminée, le Père Noël, il va faire comment pour venir te porter ton cadeau?

_Le Père Noël est bien trop gros pour descendre par la cheminée. Et même s'il pouvait le faire, ses habits deviendraient rapidement couverts de suie. En plus, c'est la fin du mois de décembre. Il fait froid dans plusieurs pays, alors le feu flambe dans la cheminée. Un Père Noël brûlé au troisième degré. Et ce n'est pas tous les cadeaux qui se présentent sous la forme adéquate pour être glissés dans un long tuyau étroit. Ah, oui! J'oubliais, il fait comment pour ressortir ton super héros en habit rouge?_

— Tu sais Lilie, le Père Noël ne peut pas toujours entrer par la cheminée. Il y a des centaines, voir même des millions de maisons qui n'en ont pas. Comme dans les pays où il fait très chaud. En opposition, dans les pays où il fait très froid, ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de ne pas allumer le feu, c'est ce qui procure aux enfants une douce chaleur dans la maison. Alors, la fée des Étoiles a concocté une poudre magique. Elle en saupoudre le Père Noël avant qu'il ne parte et ça lui permet de passer à travers les murs. Comme ça, aucune porte ne lui résiste, même si elle est verrouillée de l'intérieur.

— Wow! Mamie ne m'avait pas dit ça. J'ai hâte de lui raconter. Ouf, soupira la petite fille, j'ai eu peur, car en plus j'ai demandé à ton papa et il m'a dit que tu as été sage durant toute l'année. Le Père Noël va sûrement venir ici.

— Est-ce que mon papa t'a dit si Don aussi a été sage? Car parfois, il se moque de moi ou il me tire les cheveux.

— Ce n'est pas très gentil ça, mais ton papa a dit qu'il a été trrrrès sage. Encore plus que toi. Et lui, on n'a pas besoin de lui répéter dix fois pour qu'il range la vaisselle.

— Il va me le payer, murmura Charlie pour lui-même.

— Tu n'as pas non plus de bas de Noël?

_Un bas de Noël! C'est quoi encore l'origine de cette idiotie? Ah Oui! Je me souviens. C'est fou les trucs inutiles qu'ils peuvent inventer pour faire vendre d'autres choses. Comme si les gens ne dépensaient pas déjà suffisamment. Un bas de Noël! C'est d'un ridicule. _

— Non. La tradition du bas de Noël s'est un peu perdue depuis qu'il y a des sapins dans les maisons. Le Père Noël y glisse les cadeaux dessous, à la place. C'est plus pratique et ça lui permet aussi de faire des cadeaux plus gros.

— Ce n'est pas la grosseur et la quantité de cadeaux qui est importante. Moi, j'aime bien les bas, tant que toute ma famille est réunie. J'aime bien voir mes deux mamies et mes cousins. On fait plein de jeux amusants. Mais si tu ne voulais pas faire de sapin et que tu n'accroches pas de bas, où vont les cadeaux?

_Les foutus cadeaux restent aux magasins. Comme ça, je n'ai pas à faire la file durant des heures pour choisir une horrible cravate à Don ou un club de golf à mon père. Hésiter et me poser mille questions sur le choix de la couleur, du modèle ou de la taille. Ils n'ont pas non plus besoin de faire semblant d'être heureux en déballant un truc débile et qui va prendre la poussière sur une tablette ou se retrouver dans le fond d'une garde-robe. Et si tout va bien, dans deux ou trois ans, ils pourront le refiler dans une collecte de paniers de Noël._

— J'en sais rien, mais tu l'as dit toi-même, l'important c'est que mon frère et mon père soient ici le jour de Noël. Les cadeaux, on peut les mettre dans un coin du salon et imaginer qu'il y a un beau sapin au dessus. Et si on allait aider Don à monter les boîtes?

— C'est inutile Charlie, j'ai terminé. On va pouvoir faire le sapin et même accrocher des guirlandes au plafond.

— Est-ce qu'il y a des bas de Noël dans les boîtes?

— Maman les a sûrement conservés, mais on ne les a pas accrochés depuis 26 ans, répondit Don.

— On peut les accrocher cette année?

— Oui ma puce, répondit Don en souriant.

— Mamie Susanne fait toujours des biscuits pour le Père Noël. Je devais l'aider à les faire aujourd'hui, et aussi à chaque année, elle fait un bricolage avec ma maman depuis qu'elle est toute petite. Hier matin, on les a tous accrochés dans la maison. Mais cette année, il n'y aura pas de bricolages, ni de biscuits.

— Je viens d'avoir une excellente idée. Lilie, tu vas décorer le sapin avec Charlie et moi je vais aller acheter tout ce qu'il faut pour faire des biscuits. Après ta sieste, on pourra les cuisiner un peu.

La petite fille se mit à sauter de joie et elle alla déposer un baiser sur la joue de Don. Son éclat de rire joyeux remplit toute la pièce. Don s'empara d'un ancien livre de recettes de sa mère, qu'il feuilleta avec Lilie. Ils arrêtèrent leur choix sur les traditionnels bonshommes en pain d'épice. L'agent du F.B.I. dressa rapidement une liste des ingrédients à acheter, puis il s'empara de ses clés, prêt à partir.

— Charlie, tu ne fais pas de bêtises durant mon absence.

— Moi je trouve qu'il se débrouille bien, pour un garçon.

— Attends, tu ne le connais pas encore beaucoup. Est-ce que vous voulez que je rapporte de la pizza pour le repas du midi?

— Oh oui, s'écria Lilie.

— Si tu lui fais manger de la pizza ce midi, il va falloir trouver un repas santé pour ce soir, sinon, on va se faire retirer notre titre de gardien temporaire.

— Je vais en profiter pour prendre un poulet déjà cuit, on aura qu'à le réchauffer et à faire des pommes de terres et des petits pois.

— Don, je déteste les petits pois.

— Tu dois donner l'exemple, Charlie. Je peux faire une salade, si tu préfères, mais tu dois manger de la verdure.

— OK, puisqu'il le faut. Est-ce que je vais aussi être obligé de boire du lait?

— Oui. Avec un beau bonhomme, bien décoré pour dessert.

— OK, se résigna Charlie. On va décorer un bonhomme en policier.

— Très drôle. Lilie, tu le surveilles pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises et qu'il ne mange pas toute la crème glacée.

— D'accord, Don, tu peux compter sur moi.

Don s'éclipsa en entendant la voix mélodieuse de Lilie s'élever une fois de plus pour poser une nouvelle question à son petit frère. Il avait profité du fait qu'il montait les décorations pour les espionner un peu et les réponses de Charlie l'avaient agréablement surpris. Don s'en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir su convaincre son frère de l'existence du Père Noël lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Après cet évènement, Charlie avait vieilli beaucoup trop rapidement, gaspillant une bonne partie de son enfance, plongée dans les mathématiques, cherchant toujours à comprendre les choses.

— Charlie, pourquoi le Père Noël ne vieillit pas?

_Parce qu'il serait mort il y a des centaines d'années. Aussi, parce qu'il n'a jamais existé, mais surtout parce qu'il n'est qu'une image. Un bonhomme inventé pour la pub. Il n'est pas réel. Une légende ne vieillit pas. Et lorsque celui qui se déguise en Père Noël devient trop vieux, on le tasse et on embauche un autre homme à sa place. Un plus jeune, qui sera viré à son tour quelques années plus tard._

— Le Père Noël passe son temps dans le ciel où l'attraction terrestre est beaucoup moins importante. En fait, s'il passe ses vacances près d'un trou noir, le temps cesse pratiquement de s'écouler. C'est une loi de la physique... Le Père Noël est le seul être qui peut se déplacer dans le temps et dans l'espace. J'ai une équation toute simple pour le démontrer, attends, je vais l'écrire.

— Charlie, je n'ai rien compris.

_Merde! Pense vite!_

— Le Père Noël se déplace tellement vite avec son traîneau, en fait, il se déplace plus vite que le temps, donc, il ne vieillit pas.

— C'est simple, merci Charlie. Mais comment il fait pour aller dans toutes les maisons en une seule nuit?

_En fait, ses grosses fesses ne quittent pas son trône royal. Non, c'est pour ça qu'il est gros! Il ne fait rien de ses journées, alors il ne passera certainement pas une nuit à courir partout autour du globe... Ce n'est sûrement le genre de réponse que Don va aimer entendre. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien encore inventer? J'espère que les enfants sages ont le droit de mentir, car là, je suis mal parti._

— Je vais essayer de répondre simplement. En physique, on tente de prouver qu'il y a un ou plusieurs univers parallèles. C'est comme s'il y avait un autre monde comme le nôtre, juste ici, mais que l'on ne voit pas. Un peu comme la magie. Alors, le Père Noël peut tranquillement déposer ses cadeaux durant toute la semaine avant Noël et le soir du réveillon, les univers se croisent, ce qui permet aux cadeaux d'apparaitre dans notre univers. En bref, c'est le plus gros tour de magie au monde. Mais tu ne dois pas en parler, car c'est un secret. Et ne me demande pas comment j'ai fait pour le savoir, car ça aussi c'est un secret.

— D'accord, je te promets de garder ton secret, répondit solennellement Lilie.

La petite resta silencieuse un bon moment. Elle accrochait distraitement des décorations dans l'arbre de Noël, mais son esprit paraissait absorbé par toute autre chose. Charlie se demandait s'il n'était pas allé un peu trop loin dans ses explications.

— À quoi penses-tu, questionna à son tour Charlie en accrochant une boule rouge.

— Il doit avoir chaud avec son gros manteau lorsqu'il est rendu dans le sud.

— Quoi! Ta mamie ne t'a pas raconté l'histoire complète du Père Noël?

— Non, sinon je m'inquièterais pas pour lui. Tu veux me la raconter?

— C'est simple, le Père Noël à plus d'un costume, selon le pays où il se trouve. Il porte son gros manteau que lorsqu'il y a de la neige. En Afrique, par exemple, il porte un bermuda rouge avec une camisole rouge, mais qui s'attache à l'avant avec des boutons dorés et une mince fourrure blanche. Et il prend même le temps de mettre de la crème solaire, alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour lui. Par contre, comme il habite au Pôle Nord et que les photos où on le voit viennent de son pays, il porte toujours son costume original, sinon, il aurait froid.

— Son chapeau ne lui cache pas les oreilles, est-ce qu'elles vont tomber si elles gèlent au Pôle Nord?

_Moi et ma grande trappe!_

— Bien sûr que non. Il y a un petit système de chauffage intégré pour réchauffer ses oreilles. Il est dissimulé sous son bonnet, on ne peut pas le voir et il le porte seulement par grand froid.

— Comment il sait si les enfants ont été sages?

_J'espère que Don va bientôt revenir. Le sapin est presque terminé et si ça continu comme ça, je vais avoir le nez encore plus long que celui de Pinocchio._

— Le Père Noël sait tout. Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure qu'il y a de la magie tout autour du Père Noël. Il peut se glisser dans les autres univers pour voir ce que font les enfants. C'est comme ça qu'il dresse sa liste. Et comme il y a beaucoup d'enfants, certains lutins l'aident.

— Wow! Comment il fait pour ne pas se tromper lorsqu'il donne un cadeau? Il y a plus qu'un enfant qui porte le même prénom?

_Excellente question. J'aurais dû la voir venir à la place de me concentrer sur ces foutues boules._

— Le Père Noël possède une mémoire photographique. Il connait le prénom de chaque enfant et il se souvient quel cadeau lui a été demandé. Il reconnait aussi tous les emballages. Et il tient aussi une liste des enfants qui déménagent, comme ça, il livre toujours le bon cadeau, au bon endroit. C'est vraiment un être exceptionnel. Personne ne peut l'égaler.

— Est-ce qu'il sait parler toutes les langues?

— Oui, sans exception. As-tu vu le film _Le miracle de la 34ième rue_? On voit le Père Noël parler plusieurs langues.

— Je n'ai jamais vu ce film. Est-ce que l'on va pouvoir le regarder une prochaine fois?

_Je n'ai pas trop le choix._

— Bien sûr.

— Où il met les cadeaux dans son traîneau? Il est trop petit pour tous les mettre.

_C'est sûr qu'il est trop petit! C'est mathématique. On ne peut pas entrer 20 livres de patates dans un sac de 10 livres._

— En plus de la magie et de l'univers parallèle, il y a la téléportation. Les atomes sont si petits qu'ils peuvent disparaître à un endroit et réapparaitre à un autre. Les cadeaux peuvent se déplacer à l'aide d'une énergie magique. Le Père Noël, une fois son traîneau vide, téléporte de nouveaux jouets à son bord. Il peut ensuite poursuivre sa distribution.

Charlie sortit l'étoile de sa boîte. Il fit monter Lilie sur ses épaules et il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour que la petite puisse atteindre la cime du grand arbre. Lorsqu'elle fut correctement installée, Charlie ferma les rideaux pour atténuer la lumière extérieure et brancha le cordon d'alimentation des lumières. La petite poussa un grand cri de joie en voyant l'arbre scintiller de mille feux.

— Comme il est beau! Toi aussi Charlie tu es un magicien!

— C'est toi la magicienne ma chérie, tu as su créer cette harmonie. Si je regarde le sapin, je peux identifier toutes les décorations que j'ai accrochées, elles suivent un axe déterminé. Elles ont une symétrie décrite par un...

— Charlie, je parle des décorations! De quoi tu parles? Je ne comprends rien! Est-ce que tu parles une autre langue toi aussi? Comme le Père Noël?

— Désolé ma puce. Je me suis égaré encore une fois dans mon travail. Ça m'arrive souvent.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Don entra les bras chargés de sacs d'épicerie. Lilie se précipita vers lui pour lui parler du merveilleux sapin qu'ils venaient de terminer. Don déposa les sacs dans la cuisine et il se rendit ensuite au salon pour admirer leur travail.

— Vous avez fait du très bon boulot! De vrais petits lutins!

— Merci Don. Et j'ai même monté sur les épaules de Charlie pour accrocher l'étoile.

— Et si on allait manger, suggéra le mathématicien peu intéressé par toute cette agitation autour d'un arbre artificiel.

— D'accord, approuvèrent les deux autres.

Don mit rapidement la table et Charlie commença à couper la pizza. Lilie s'installa à côté du plus jeune des frères. De nouvelles questions allaient sûrement venir avant la fin du repas. Charlie sourit, résigné et il alla chercher l'annuaire téléphonique afin que la petite fille se retrouve assise un peu plus haute à table.

— Les rennes doivent être fatigués, commença Lilie en réfléchissant tout haut. Comment ils font pour voler?

_Don est là, c'est à lui de répondre. Je vais me concentrer sur ma pizza. Regarder mon assiette. Prendre une gorgée de lait. Burck! C'est vraiment mauvais._

— Charlie doit être capable de t'expliquer ça, répondit Don lentement en fuyant le regard de son frère.

_Tu vas me le payer!_

— Tu connais le principe des aimants?

— Non!

— Tu n'as jamais joué avec des aimants sur le réfrigérateur?

— Oui, parfois ils collent et d'autres fois, je ne suis pas capable de les rapprocher.

— C'est en plein ça. C'est parce que les aimants ont deux pôles, un sud et un nord, soit un de chaque côté de l'aimant. Les pôles opposés s'attirent. Je vais te montrer.

Charlie alla chercher deux aimants sur le réfrigérateur pour illustrer plus facilement ce qu'il venait de dire. Don se demandait vraiment où son jeune frère voulait en venir. Pourquoi une question bien simple prenait toujours des proportions gigantesques dans sa tête? Don se concentra sur l'explication de son frère. Il aimait entendre ses raisonnements et la façon qu'il avait de les vulgariser pour que lui et les autres agents de son équipe puissent comprendre ses déductions, lors de leurs enquêtes. Il cherchait encore le lien avec les rennes du Père Noël.

— Les sabots des rennes et la terre sont comme des aimants qui se repoussent. Mais la force entre les deux est beaucoup plus grande, donc elle les repousse plus loin et plus haut. Beaucoup plus haut. C'est ce qui donne l'impression que les rennes volent, mais en fait, ils courent dans le ciel, poussé par la répulsion. Comme les aimants.

— Bravo, frangin. Excellent.

— Merci Charlie, c'est logique. J'aurais dû y penser. Je vais poser la question à Mamie, juste pour entendre ce qu'elle va inventer. Et qui fait les cadeaux?

_Enfin une facile!_

— Les petits lutins du Père Noël.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils font les lutins quand le Père Noël part avec son traîneau?

— Ils doivent faire une grande fête, répondit Don, ne voulant pas être en reste.

— Et le reste de l'année?

— Aller Don, réponds. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font le reste de l'année les petits lutins?

— À part ceux qui espionnent avec le Père Noël. Eux, Charlie m'a déjà expliqué ce qu'ils font.

— Je vois, répondit Don en tentant de gagner du temps. Alors, les autres petits lutins... Ceux qui... Qui n'espionnent pas... Ils... Ils préparent les cadeaux de l'an prochain.

— Don, ils ne peuvent commencer à faire les cadeaux un an à l'avance. Les enfants ne savent même pas ce qu'ils vont vouloir, répliqua Charlie en suivant sa logique.

— Je voulais dire qu'ils font les cadeaux après la fête de l'Halloween. Avant, ils... Ils... Charlie, qu'est-ce qu'ils font?

— Ils s'amusent. Ils vont aussi à l'école pour se perfectionner et apprendre comment inventer des nouveaux jeux. Ils doivent aussi tester les jouets, donc ils jouent beaucoup. Ils jouent aussi des tours au Père Noël et aux autres lutins.

— C'est ce que je voulais dire.

— Papa aussi répond souvent ça, mais après les explications de maman.

Don et Charlie éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Finalement, la venue de Lilie agrémentait merveilleusement leur journée. Une fois le repas terminé, les deux frères installèrent la fillette dans le lit de Charlie afin qu'elle puisse faire une sieste. Le cadet allait refermer la porte de sa chambre, mais une petite voix lui demanda une histoire. Le mathématicien s'assit maladroitement sur le bord du lit et il réfléchit un moment. Il replongea dans ses souvenirs et il se mit à faire le récit d'une histoire que sa mère lui relatait dans son enfance. Lorsque Lilie fut endormi, il l'embrassa sur le front et quitta la pièce.

Charlie regagna le salon où Don regardait la télévision. Il s'installa sur le divan auprès de son frère. Le regard perdu dans le vide, le cadet ne semblait rien voir de ce qui l'entourait. Il resta ainsi durant vingt bonnes minutes, puis il se leva, fit le tour de la pièce, regarda à l'extérieur et retourna à sa position initiale.

— As-tu un problème, Charlie?

— Non. Pourquoi? Tout va bien.

— Tu me sembles soucieux. Tu n'as pas de problèmes à résoudre ou d'algorithmes à créer dans le garage?

— Oui... Non... Si, en fait...

— Tu peux être plus clair?

— C'est quoi les probabilités pour que je me sois trompé sur la fête de Noël durant toutes ses années?

— 100%, mais même les plus grands génies ont le droit à l'erreur et à une seconde chance.

— Tu veux bien rester avec Lilie, je vais faire quelques achats?

— OK.

— Et attendez-moi pour faire les biscuits.

* * * * *

Charlie revient deux heures plus tard. Il fit un détour par le garage avant de rentrer dans la maison. Il déposa ses paquets sur le divan et se dépêcha de rejoindre son grand frère. En ouvrant la porte d'entrée, il entendit des éclats de rire et de la musique. Des chansons de Noël jouaient sur la stéréo du salon. Probablement des vieux disques de son père, mais qui une fois l'an, ne se démodaient pas.

Don et Lilie avaient sorti tous les ingrédients pour faire les biscuits de pain d'épice. La petite portait même un immense tablier pour protéger ses vêtements et elle prenait place sur un tabouret pour être à la hauteur du comptoir. Il ne manquait plus que Charlie pour débuter la recette magique. Lorsque ce dernier arriva, le trio se mit à cuisiner dans la bonne humeur. Malgré quelques petits problèmes avec la pâte, la recette se révéla être un véritable succès. Et la décoration des biscuits causa bien des rires ou plutôt le résultat de la décoration. Après tout, on ne peut pas posséder tous les talents...

Vers 20h30, Alan et Susanne arrivèrent à la maison. Ils avaient réussi à terminer à temps le grand nettoyage du sous-sol. Surpris, ils découvrirent Lilie, endormi dans les bras de Charlie, alors qu'il regardait un film de Noël avec Don, un plat de pop-corn et trois verres de lait vides.

— Le salon a subi une extraordinaire transformation, s'exclama Alan.

— C'est vrai, c'est beaucoup plus joyeux comme ça. Bravo les garçons. Lilie ne vous a pas donné trop de mal?

— Non, c'est une petite fille très curieuse, intelligente et débordante de vie. Tout s'est très bien passé.

— Je crois que Charlie s'est laissé prendre au jeu.

— Je vais peut-être enfin avoir des petits-enfants, s'écria Alan, heureux.

— Papa, ne brûle pas les étapes. Au fait Susanne, j'aimerais que tu viennes souper demain soir avec Lilie.

— Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous inviter pour vous remercier tous les trois.

— J'insiste. On vous attend à 18 h.

— D'accord. Un gros merci, maintenant, je vais y aller, je suis morte de fatigue, comme cette jeune fille, d'ailleurs.

* * * * *

— Charlie, on a sonné.

— Don va ouvrir, je suis en train de me battre avec une pomme de terre.

— C'est toi le propriétaire, tu devrais accueillir tes invités, répondit Don en ouvrant la porte.

Il resta surpris en voyant que David et Liz se tenaient devant lui, alors que Colby garait sa voiture devant la maison, derrière celle de Larry. Ce dernier sortait des paquets du coffre avec l'aide de Megan. Tout le monde entra lorsque la sonnette se fit à nouveau entendre. Cette fois, Amita, Susanne et Lilie entrèrent à leur tour. Après les présentations, tout le monde s'installa confortablement dans le salon et de joyeuses discussions éclatèrent dans chaque coin. Don s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pour aller aider Charlie à terminer les derniers préparatifs pour le repas.

Tous firent honneur à la tourtière, au ragoût et aux petits pains tout chauds fraichement sortis du four. Le vin et le lait coulèrent à flot. Lilie, peu intéressé par les conversations des adultes, se mit à dessiner dans son cahier. Elle illustra les trois membres de la famille Eppes, sans oublier de friser les cheveux de Charlie et de muscler les bras de Don. Puis, elle fit un nouveau dessin, le Père Noël dans son traîneau avec les rennes aux sabots magiques.

Alors que les petits bonshommes de pain d'épice disparaissaient comme par magie, Colby fit ses salutations et quitta rapidement, prétextant un rendez-vous urgent. Charlie lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éclipsa discrètement pour le rejoindre dans le garage. Lorsque le cadet de la famille Eppes pénétra dans son antre, il aperçut Colby se débattre pour enfiler son manteau rouge. Il l'aida gentiment, tout en se moquant de lui. Rapidement, ils dissimulèrent ses jeunes traits sous une longue barbe blanche. Ensuite, le prof de math remit sa hotte, bien remplie, au Père Noël, puis il retourna à ses invités.

Don se moquait de la moustache de lait de son frère, lorsqu'un rire gras et bien sonore se fit entendre près de la porte d'entrée du salon. Lilie releva immédiatement la tête, reconnaissant ce rire entre mille.

— Le Père Noël est en avance cette année! Charlie, tu avais raison, il ne dépose pas tous les cadeaux la même journée, s'écria la petite fille en courant vers le salon.

Les adultes la suivirent d'un pas un peu moins empressé, mais curieux de savoir ce qui se passait. Ils reconnurent le visage de Colby sous les traits du généreux vieil homme. Lilie, elle, n'y vit que du feu. Elle croyait que le véritable Père Noël se tenait devant elle. Le regard brillant, elle en perdit même l'usage de la parole. Ses yeux s'arrondirent encore plus lorsqu'il lui demanda de la suivre au salon pour venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

— Je sais que tu as été bien sage Lilie, cette année. Et mon petit lutin Taquin, m'a dit que tu as même préparé des biscuits de pain d'épice.

— Mmm, répondit Lilie en bougeant la tête de haut en bas.

— En échange d'un biscuit, je vais te donner ce cadeau. J'espère que tu vas l'aimer, mes lutins l'ont fait rien que pour toi. Il vient directement de mon atelier.

— Oh! Merci Père Noël, s'écria la petite fille en serrant bien fort le vieil homme dans ses bras.

Lilie développa une jolie poupée, dotée de la parole et qui racontait des histoires. Par la suite, tous les adultes furent invités à venir s'asseoir sur les genoux du brave homme. Lorsque la distribution des cadeaux fut terminée, le Père Noël se leva pour quitter la maison. Mais avant de partir, il fit promettre à Lilie de rester sage pour l'année à venir, ainsi qu'aux autres personnes présentes. Avant de quitter, le Père Noël tendit un DVD à Lilie.

— C'est un film sur moi. Tu le regarderas en pensant à moi.

— Merci beaucoup. Charlie? Charlie, tu as vu?

Un sourire épanoui transformait le visage de Charlie. Don s'avança vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

— Je dois reconnaître ton génie. Bravo petit frère, grâce à toi, la magie de Noël est revenue à la maison.

— Non, Don, c'est grâce à Lilie.

— Si tu veux. En passant, Amita est sous le gui, tu devrais en profiter.

Et l'ainé des frères Eppes s'éloigna en souriant pour rejoindre les autres, alors que Charlie se dirigea vers Amita qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

_**Joyeux Noël à tous!**_


	2. Slash

_**Je ne fais pas d'argent avec ces fanfics et les personnages restent la propriété de leurs créateurs.**_

_**Paring: Charlie/Don**_

_**Classement: M**_

_**Résumé: À l'approche de Noël, Don et Charlie doivent garder une petite fille. Attention, relation entre deux frères, si vous n'aimez pas, passer votre chemin.**_

_**Pour faciliter mes recherches, j'ai utilisé les statistiques du Canada et aussi les données du physicien théoricien Stéphane Durand, chercheur au Centre de recherches mathématiques de l'Université de Montréal.**_

_**Les phrases en italiques représentent les pensées de Don et Charlie.**_

**La magie de Noël**

**Version sla****sh**

En ce matin du 22 décembre, Don et Charlie se reposaient tranquillement sur le canapé du salon de la famille Eppes. Après une enquête difficile, Don pouvait enfin profiter de sa semaine de vacances, alors que les étudiants de Charlie se trouvaient déjà au repos. Un café à la main, ils regardaient distraitement les nouvelles. Malgré le mois de décembre, la température descendait difficilement sous la barre des 20°C. _(Dire qu'au moment où j'écris cette ligne, avec le facteur vent, il fait -29°C.)_ Les prévisions s'annonçaient très clémentes pour les jours à venir. Le téléphone encore à la main, Alan fit son apparition devant ses deux fils.

— Charlie, Don, j'aurais besoin de votre aide. Angie, la fille de ma cousine Susanne, est partie en voyage pour une semaine et c'est elle qui s'occupe de sa petite-fille. Imaginez-vous donc que les parents de son mari ont eu un accident de voiture. Une semaine avant Noël, ce n'est vraiment pas de chance. Rien de trop grave, mais Angie et son mari y sont tout de même allé pour se rassurer et les aider dans leur préparatif de noël. Une jambe plâtrée, ce n'est pas l'idéal pour courir les boutiques, surtout à 70 ans. Malheureusement, cette nuit, une canalisation d'eau s'est rompue chez ma cousine et son sous-sol est inondé.

— Tu veux que l'on profite de notre journée de congé pour l'aider à nettoyer, questionna Don, d'une voix peu enthousiasme.

— Pas vraiment. J'aimerais que vous vous occupiez de la petite le temps que j'aide Susanne.

— Tu vas bien en avoir pour la journée!

— Et même la soirée! Répliqua Charlie.

— Sûrement, mais un petit génie et un super agent expérimenté ne doivent pas avoir peur d'une petite fille.

— Elle a quel âge?

— Quatre ans. Elle est très gentille, vous allez l'adorer.

— C'est bien pour te rendre service. Elle a un nom, demanda encore Don.

— Lilie.

— Ouais, maugréa Charlie, j'avais autre chose à faire. En plus, elle va sûrement pleurer toute la journée et réclamer sa mère.

— Charlie! Tu vas faire un effort!

— Mais oui, Charlie, répliqua Don moqueur, tu vas changer ton langage mathématique pour un langage enfantin. Tu sais, comme tu parlais lorsque tu avais deux ans et demi. Avant que tu ne découvres les joies des maths.

— Don! C'est faux, je ne parle pas qu'en paraboles mathématiques.

— Il faut un dictionnaire vulgarisateur pour te comprendre.

— Ça suffit les garçons. Alors, pas d'histoire de peur, pas trop de gâteries, une sieste l'après-midi, mais surtout, elle croit encore au Père Noël. Alors, Charlie, s'il te plaît, fait un effort pour ne pas briser son rêve.

— Mais, papa, ce n'est pas lui rendre service. Le mieux que l'on puisse faire pour la petite, c'est de lui dire la vérité sans détour. Elle a 4 ans, il est temps qu'elle sache la différence entre mythe et réalité.

— Charlie, elle n'a QUE 4 ans, insista Alan. Elle doit encore rêver et croire en la magie. Vivre sa jeunesse. Je vais prendre ma douche, ma cousine va être ici dans moins d'une demi-heure. Pas de bêtises les garçons, je compte sur vous.

Alan quitta la pièce et monta à l'étage. Peu de temps après, les deux frères entendirent le bruit des conduits d'eau résonner dans le salon, comme si une partie du plafond menaçait de s'écrouler.

— La maison de Susanne doit être dans le même état que la mienne, soupira Charlie.

— Elle n'est pas en si mauvais état cette maison. Je peux t'assurer que son toit est particulièrement bien fait. Et n'essaie pas de changer de sujet. Tu crois que tu vas être capable de suivre les recommandations de papa?

— Pour le Père Noël ou les consignes sur les gâteries?

— Sur le Père Noël.

— Je le répète à quatre ans, elle est assez vieille pour apprendre la vérité.

— Tu plaisantes? En plus, ce n'est pas à nous de juger, mais à ses parents.

— Don, c'est quoi le message qui se cache derrière un homme qui se déguise en portant des habits rouges? Qui dissimule ses traits derrière une longue barbe blanche? Qui attire les enfants sur ses genoux en leur promettant des jouets et en leur donnant des cannes en bonbon. Qui s'entoure de petits lutins, qui mate le derrière de la fée des étoiles, alors que Mère Noël l'attend sagement à la maison. En plus, il se gave de biscuits alors que des enfants meurent de faim et qui lui, visiblement est assez bien nourri. Il se glisse dans les cheminées, ce qui en passant est impossible étant donné la circonférence de son tour de taille, pour surprendre les gens dans leur intimité. Il doit être un peu voyeur.

Don en resta bouche bée. Charlie venait de déballer tout ça sans reprendre son souffle et à un débit très rapide. L'ainé contempla son frère avec des yeux arrondis où se lisait une stupéfaction plus qu'évidente. En quelques phrases, l'agent du F.B.I. venait de comprendre pourquoi son jeune frère ne décorait pas la maison une fois le mois de décembre venu. Il réalisa aussi pourquoi à cette période de l'année le professeur s'isolait dans le garage pour tenter de résoudre des équations mathématiques insolubles.

— Charlie, tu penses vraiment tout ce que tu dis?

— Oui, je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais de l'esprit et de la magie de Noël? C'est l'occasion de se rassembler et de s'entourer des gens que l'on aime. Même lorsque j'étais loin de vous, je revenais pour passer le réveillon avec vous. _Il est vrai que ça me donnais aussi une chance de te revoir._

— C'est aussi l'occasion de prendre un verre de trop jusqu'à s'en rendre malade. Dans 56% des accidents mortels n'impliquant qu'un seul véhicule, les conducteurs ont consommé de l'alcool. Les décès liés à l'alcool au volant représentent 30% des victimes de la route. Tu imagines combien de familles seront décimées cette année parce qu'un pauvre type va se glisser derrière le volant, alors qu'il n'est pas en état de conduire. Tu veux peut-être que je te donne les statistiques?

— Non, Charlie, j'ai saisi ce que tu veux dire. _Tu t'isoles dans ton monde __de __chiffres, de fractions et de formules, alors que j'aimerais te voir profiter de la vie. T'amuser. Être heureux. Être dans mes bras._

— Dans 87,5% des fois, il s'agit d'hommes. Les femmes préfèrent se goinfrer avec les petits fours et les gâteaux. Une fois les fêtes terminées, elles vont pleurer parce qu'elles n'entrent plus dans leur garde-robe et qu'elles doivent tout racheter une taille plus grande. Avant ça, elles vont s'inscrire à la gym ou engager un entraineur privé. Ça va leur coûter une fortune et après un mois, découragées, elles vont tout laisser tomber. Les résolutions ne tiennent pas. En fait, si, mais seulement dans 12% des cas.

— OK, mais...

— En plus, on va gaspiller des tonnes de nourriture alors que des gens meurent de faim.

— J'imagine que ce n'est pas le temps de te demander quel cadeau pourrait te rendre heureux? _Pourtant, moi, je sais quel cadeau demandé au Père Noël, malheureusement, il ne m'a jamais offert ce que je désire le plus au fond de mon cœur. Si seulement tu savais..._

— Parlons en des cadeaux.

— Je n'y tiens pas particulièrement, murmura Don, alors que Charlie se lança dans une nouvelle tirade.

— Les gens s'endettent et achètent à crédit, alors qu'ils seront bien incapables de payer leur compte, une fois les fêtes terminées. La réalité du mois de janvier va les rattraper. Ils seront surtaxés pour aller gonfler les portefeuilles des présidents des banques. Certaines cartes de crédit présentent un taux d'intérêt à près de 20%. De plus, les réseaux de paiement direct sont en surcharge le 22 et 23 décembre. On parle de plus de 30 millions de transactions pour un seul pays. Comment peux-tu endosser une cause comme celle-là? Et qui va s'enrichir dans tout ça? Les PDG des multinationales qui font déjà des millions de profits par année.

— Si je résume, pas de boisson, de nourriture, de cadeaux et encore moins de Père Noël puisqu'il est loin d'être un exemple à suivre.

— Oui, et je n'ai pas parlé des papiers d'emballage. La pollution que font les industries qui les produisent et le nombre d'arbres qu'il faut abattre juste pour mettre de la couleur sous le sapin.

— C'est bon Charlie. J'espère que tu vas être capable de cacher tes sentiments devant la petite, conclut Don en posant affectueusement une main sur la cuisse de son frère.

— Bien sûr. Je l'ai toujours fait devant maman.

* * * * *

Durant le trajet en voiture, Susanne en profita pour parler un peu des frères Eppes à sa petite-fille. Lilie était bien contente de les rencontrer puisqu'elle connaissait déjà Alan et qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup. Lorsque le bruit de la sonnette retenti dans la maison, Alan se précipita pour ouvrir. La petite fille lui sauta dans les bras et c'est ainsi qu'ils se rendirent au salon. À leur entrée, Don et Charlie se levèrent. Ils n'avaient pas bougé depuis la fin de leur conversation, chacun plongé dans de profondes réflexions.

— Toi tu es Charlie, affirma la petite en pointant le plus jeune des frères. Mamie m'a dit que tu avais les cheveux comme les moutons du berger qui va conduire son troupeau auprès du petit Jésus. Il n'est pas encore installé dans la crèche de Mamie, elle va le déposer à minuit, le 24 au soir. J'ai hâte de le voir. Elle m'a dit qu'il ne porte pas beaucoup de vêtements. J'espère qu'il n'aura pas froid.

Don s'inquiéta du commentaire de la petite. En fait, il avait surtout peur de la réponse de Charlie. S'il se mettait à citer les statiques de la météo, ou encore à pondre une équation prouvant qu'il était mathématiquement impossible pour le jeune berger de gagner à temps de lieu de la naissance du Christ. L'agent laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement en entendant la réponse de son cadet.

— En fait, avec l'âne et le bœuf tout près de lui, il va avoir très chaud.

— Ah oui. Je les avais oubliés. Et toi, tu es Don. Mamie m'a dit que tu étais le plus grand. Et à chaque fois qu'elle te voit, elle trouve toujours que tu as beaucoup grandi. Mamie?

— Oui, ma chérie, répondit Susanne en souriant.

— Est-ce qu'il a encore grandi?

— Non, chérie. Il ne grandit plus. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Merci beaucoup les garçons, vous me sauvez la vie. J'ai encore tellement de choses à faire avant le retour de ma fille. Je me demande si je vais arriver à Noël en même temps que tout le monde.

— En fait...

— Charlie, ne commence pas.

Susanne remercia encore une fois chaleureusement les frères Eppes pour leur aide. Elle quitta en faisant promettre à Lilie de ne pas poser trop de questions. Elle connaissait bien l'esprit curieux de sa petite-fille, un vrai membre de la famille Eppes. Une question en amenait forcément une autre.

Une fois seul tous les trois, Lilie regarda avec attention chaque détail dans le salon. Don reconnaissait la lueur dans les yeux de la petite, pour l'avoir vu des centaines de fois dans le regard de son frère. Les questions n'allaient pas tarder à venir. Pour se donner une certaine constance, il alla chercher des verres de jus à la cuisine. Il pourrait bien gagner quelques précieuses secondes en buvant une gorgée si la réponse s'avérait trop difficile.

— Charlie, pourquoi il n'y a pas de sapin dans ta maison?

Le cerveau de Charlie se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. _Je ne peux pas lui dire qu'on avait un sapin naturel et qu'il est déjà mort. Ils sont assez rares en Californie. Et elle va penser que je vais tuer les autres plantes du jardin. Je ne peux pas non plus dire que le sapin et les autres décorations ont brûlé. Et si je lui disais que Don a cassé toutes les boules de Noël en jouant au baseball dans la maison? Bonne idée._

— En fait, s'il n'y a pas de sapin cette année, c'est parce que Don... Enfin, il n'a pas eu le temps de le monter du sous-sol. On a beaucoup travaillé ces derniers jours et...

— Chic! On peut le décorer alors? Je vais aller demander à Don de le monter. Il est fort, mais il va quand même avoir besoin d'aide. Moi aussi je suis forte. Mamie me le dit souvent. Je vais pouvoir l'aider.

— Génial, on va avoir un sapin, soupira Charlie alors que Lilie courait déjà vers la cuisine pour prévenir Don.

— Est-ce que j'ai bien compris, Charlie? On va faire un sapin.

— Ça va, ne la ramène pas. Moi et ma grande gue...

— Surveille ton langage. On a une invitée. Je vais monter les boîtes, Lilie, tu veux bien aider Charlie à faire de la place pour installer le sapin? Il n'est pas très fort, il va avoir besoin d'aide pour pousser un peu les meubles.

— Bien sûr. Tu veux toucher mes muscles pour voir comment je suis forte? Demanda Lilie en prenant une pause semblable au culturiste.

— C'est vrai que tu es très musclée.

— Je peux voir les tiens, Don?

L'agent s'exécuta de bonne grâce.

— Wow! Ils sont encore plus durs que ceux de mon papa.

Don quitta la pièce, le visage fendu d'un immense sourire. Finalement, il y aurait certainement du bon qui sortirait de leur journée de babysitting. Charlie finirait peut-être par laisser entrer autre chose que des chiffres dans son cœur. L'ainé le souhaitait ardemment, comment ne pas vouloir le bonheur d'une personne comme Charlie? Il ne voyait jamais le mal en quelqu'un, lorsqu'il ne parlait pas de math, il conversait avec l'innocence d'un enfant. Un peu comme s'il n'avait jamais vieilli. En fait, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'enfance dite normale.

Don se mit à repenser à ce morose matin, 26 ans plus tôt, alors qu'un très jeune Charlie âgé d'à peine cinq ans pleurait dans le jardin. Charlie avait fait des calculs une partie de la nuit alors que ses parents le croyaient endormi. D'après son raisonnement, le Père Noël ne pouvait pas exister. Sinon, il devait passer une fraction de millième de seconde dans chaque maison, ce qui incluait le temps de monter et descendre du traîneau, mais aussi de manger un biscuit. Ajouter à cela la force de gravité terrestre... Et la vitesse de freinage? Le vieil homme ne portait pas de ceinture de sécurité. C'était tout simplement impossible. Il se serait écrasé la figure contre un arbre.

Don tenta de contrecarrer ses arguments, en jouant le rôle du grand frère, mais Charlie les réduisit assez rapidement. Vaincu, il déclara forfait et annonça sans détour au plus jeune qu'il avait raison. Le Père Noël n'était qu'une image, une croyance populaire qui ne reposait sur aucun fait et surtout, sur aucune formule mathématique. Voilà, c'était dit. Et personne ne connaîtrait jamais la demande secrète qu'il avait formulée dans sa lettre. Le cœur brisé, Charlie laissa ses larmes couler le long de son visage.

— Charlie, si tu n'as pas de cheminée, le Père Noël, il va faire comment pour venir te porter ton cadeau?

_Le Père Noël est bien trop gros pour descendre par la cheminée. Et même s'il pouvait le faire, ses habits deviendraient rapidement couverts de suie. En plus, c'est la fin du mois de décembre. Il fait froid dans plusieurs pays, alors le feu flambe dans la cheminée. Un Père Noël brûlé au troisième degré. Et ce n'est pas tou__s__ les cadeaux qui se présentent sous la forme adéquate pour être glissés dans un long tuyau étroit. Ah, oui! J'oubliais, il fait comment pour ressortir ton super héros en habit rouge?_

— Tu sais Lilie, le Père Noël ne peut pas toujours entrer par la cheminée. Il y a des centaines, voir même des millions de maisons qui n'en ont pas. Comme dans les pays où il fait très chaud. En opposition, dans les pays où il fait très froid, ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de ne pas allumer le feu, c'est ce qui procure aux enfants une douce chaleur dans la maison. Alors, la fée des Étoiles a concocté une poudre magique. Elle en saupoudre le Père Noël avant qu'il ne parte et ça lui permet de passer à travers les murs. Comme ça, aucune porte ne lui résiste, même si elle est verrouillée de l'intérieur.

— Wow! Mamie ne m'avait pas dit ça. J'ai hâte de lui raconter. Ouf, soupira la petite fille, j'ai eu peur, car en plus j'ai demandé à ton papa et il m'a dit que tu as été sage durant toute l'année. Le Père Noël va sûrement venir ici.

— Est-ce que mon papa t'a dit si Don aussi a été sage? Car parfois, il se moque de moi ou il me tire les cheveux. _Et la façon qu'il a de me regarder depuis quelques semaines. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Il est étrange. Enfin, sûrement pas autant que moi._

— Ce n'est pas très gentil ça, mais ton papa a dit qu'il a été trrrrès sage. Encore plus que toi. Et lui, on n'a pas besoin de lui répéter dix fois pour qu'il range la vaisselle.

— Il va me le payer, murmura Charlie pour lui-même.

— Tu n'as pas non plus de bas de Noël?

_Un bas de Noël! C'est quoi encore l'origine de cette idiotie? Ah Oui! Je me souviens. C'est fou les trucs inutiles qu'ils peuvent inventer pour faire vendre d'autres choses. Comme si les gens ne dépensaient pas déjà suffisamment. Un bas de Noël! C'est d'un ridicule. _

— Non. La tradition du bas de Noël s'est un peu perdue depuis qu'il y a des sapins dans les maisons. Le Père Noël y glisse les cadeaux dessous, à la place. C'est plus pratique et ça lui permet aussi de faire des cadeaux plus gros.

— Ce n'est pas la grosseur et la quantité de cadeaux qui est importante. Moi, j'aime bien les bas, tant que toute ma famille est réunie. J'aime bien voir mes deux mamies et mes cousins. On fait plein de jeux amusants. Mais si tu ne voulais pas faire de sapin et que tu n'accroches pas de bas, où vont les cadeaux?

_Les foutus cadeaux restent aux magasins. Comme ça, je n'ai pas à faire la file durant des heures pour choisir une horrible cravate à Don ou un club de golf à mon père. Hésiter et me poser mille questions sur le choix de la couleur, du modèle ou de la taille. Ils n'ont pas non plus besoin de faire semblant d'être heureux en déballant un truc débile et qui va prendre la poussière sur une tablette ou se retrouver dans le fond d'une garde-robe. Et si tout va bien, dans deux ou trois ans, ils pourront le refiler dans une collecte de paniers de Noël._

— J'en sais rien, mais tu l'as dit toi-même, l'important c'est que mon frère et mon père soient ici le jour de Noël. Les cadeaux, on peut les mettre dans un coin du salon et imaginer qu'il y a un beau sapin au dessus. Et si on allait aider Don à monter les boîtes?

— C'est inutile Charlie, j'ai terminé. On va pouvoir faire le sapin et même accrocher des guirlandes au plafond. _Tu es si mignon lorsque tu cherches des réponses. Ton regard dans le vague, l'innocence au fond des yeux. Bon sang, je dois faire attention. Je deviens vraiment trop nostalgique à l'approche de Noël._

— Est-ce qu'il y a des bas de Noël dans les boîtes?

— Maman les a sûrement conservés, mais on ne les a pas accrochés depuis 26 ans, répondit Don.

— On peut les accrocher cette année?

— Oui ma puce, répondit Don en souriant.

— Mamie Susanne fait toujours des biscuits pour le Père Noël. Je devais l'aider à les faire aujourd'hui, et aussi à chaque année, elle fait un bricolage avec ma maman depuis qu'elle est toute petite. Hier matin, on les a tous accrochés dans la maison. Mais cette année, il n'y aura pas de bricolages, ni de biscuits.

— Je viens d'avoir une excellente idée. Lilie, tu vas décorer le sapin avec Charlie et moi je vais aller acheter tout ce qu'il faut pour faire des biscuits. Après ta sieste, on pourra cuisiner un peu.

La petite fille se mit à sauter de joie et elle alla déposer un baiser sur la joue de Don. Son éclat de rire joyeux remplit toute la pièce. Don s'empara d'un ancien livre de recettes de sa mère, qu'il feuilleta avec Lilie. Ils arrêtèrent leur choix sur les traditionnels bonshommes en pain d'épice. L'agent du F.B.I. dressa rapidement une liste des ingrédients à acheter, puis il s'empara de ses clés, prêt à partir.

— Charlie, tu ne fais pas de bêtises durant mon absence.

— Moi je trouve qu'il se débrouille bien, pour un garçon.

— Attends, tu ne le connais pas encore beaucoup. Est-ce que vous voulez que je rapporte de la pizza pour le repas du midi?

— Oh oui, s'écria Lilie.

— Si tu lui fais manger de la pizza ce midi, il va falloir trouver un repas santé pour ce soir, sinon, on va se faire retirer notre titre de gardien temporaire.

— Je vais en profiter pour prendre un poulet déjà cuit, on aura qu'à le réchauffer et à faire des pommes de terres et des petits pois.

— Don, je déteste les petits pois.

— Tu dois donner l'exemple, Charlie. Je peux faire une salade, si tu préfères, mais tu dois manger de la verdure.

— OK, puisqu'il le faut. Est-ce que je vais aussi être obligé de boire du lait?

— Oui. Avec un beau bonhomme, bien décoré pour dessert.

— OK, se résigna Charlie. _Pendant un moment, j'ai bien cru que tu parlais de toi. Mon cœur bat si vite. Ah! Don, si seulement tu savais ce que je ressens pour toi._

— Très drôle. Lilie, tu le surveilles pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises et qu'il ne mange pas toute la crème glacée.

— D'accord, Don, tu peux compter sur moi.

Don s'éclipsa en entendant la voix mélodieuse de Lilie s'élever une fois de plus pour poser une nouvelle question à son petit frère. Il avait profité du fait qu'il montait les décorations pour les espionner un peu et les réponses de Charlie l'avaient agréablement surpris. Don s'en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir su convaincre son frère de l'existence du Père Noël lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Après cet évènement, Charlie avait vieilli beaucoup trop rapidement, gaspillant une bonne partie de son enfance, plongée dans les mathématiques, cherchant toujours à comprendre les choses.

— Charlie, pourquoi le Père Noël ne vieillit pas?

_Parce__ qu'il serait mort il y a des centaines d'années. Aussi, __parce __qu'il n'a jamais existé, mais surtout __parce __qu'il n'est qu'une image. Un bonhomme inventé pour la pub. Il n'est pas réel. Une légende ne vieillit pas. Et lorsque celui qui se déguise en Père Noël devient trop vieux, on le tasse et on embauche un autre homme à sa place. Un plus jeune, qui sera viré à son tour quelques années plus tard._

— Le Père Noël passe son temps dans le ciel où l'attraction terrestre est beaucoup moins importante. En fait, s'il passe ses vacances près d'un trou noir, le temps cesse pratiquement de s'écouler. C'est une loi de la physique... Le Père Noël est le seul être qui peut se déplacer dans le temps et dans l'espace. J'ai une équation toute simple pour le démontrer, attends, je vais l'écrire.

— Charlie, je n'ai rien compris.

_Merde! Pense vite!_

— Le Père Noël se déplace tellement vite avec son traîneau, en fait, il se déplace plus vite que le temps, donc, il ne vieillit pas.

— C'est simple, merci Charlie. Mais comment il fait pour aller dans toutes les maisons en une seule nuit?

_En fait, ses grosses fesses ne quittent pas son trône royal. Non, c'est pour ça qu'il est gros! Il ne fait rien de ses journées, alors il ne passera certainement pas une nuit à courir partout autour du globe... Ce n'est sûrement le genre de réponse que Don va aimer entendre. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien encore inventer? J'espère que les enfants sages ont le droit de mentir, car là, je suis mal parti._

— Je vais essayer de répondre simplement. En physique, on tente de prouver qu'il y a un ou plusieurs univers parallèles. C'est comme s'il y avait un autre monde comme le nôtre, juste ici, mais que l'on ne voit pas. Un peu comme la magie. Alors, le Père Noël peut tranquillement déposer ses cadeaux durant toute la semaine avant Noël et le soir du réveillon, les univers se croisent, ce qui permet aux cadeaux d'apparaitre dans notre univers. En bref, c'est le plus gros tour de magie au monde. Mais tu ne dois pas en parler, car c'est un secret. Et ne me demande pas comment j'ai fait pour le savoir, car ça aussi c'est un secret.

— D'accord, je te promets de garder ton secret, répondit solennellement Lilie.

La petite resta silencieuse un bon moment. Elle accrochait distraitement des décorations dans l'arbre de Noël, mais son esprit paraissait absorbé par toute autre chose. Charlie se demandait s'il n'était pas allé un peu trop loin dans ses explications.

— À quoi penses-tu, questionna à son tour Charlie en accrochant une boule rouge.

— Il doit avoir chaud avec son gros manteau lorsqu'il est rendu dans le sud.

— Quoi! Ta mamie ne t'a pas raconté l'histoire complète du Père Noël?

— Non, sinon je m'inquièterais pas pour lui. Tu veux me la raconter?

— C'est simple, le Père Noël à plus d'un costume, selon le pays où il se trouve. Il porte son gros manteau que lorsqu'il y a de la neige. En Afrique, par exemple, il porte un bermuda rouge avec une camisole rouge, mais qui s'attache à l'avant avec des boutons dorés et une mince fourrure blanche. Et il prend même le temps de mettre de la crème solaire, alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour lui. Par contre, comme il habite au Pôle Nord et que les photos où on le voit viennent de son pays, il porte toujours son costume original, sinon, il aurait froid.

— Son chapeau ne lui cache pas les oreilles, est-ce qu'elles vont tomber si elles gèlent au Pôle Nord?

_Moi et ma grande trappe!_

— Bien sûr que non. Il y a un petit système de chauffage intégré pour réchauffer ses oreilles. Il est dissimulé sous son bonnet, on ne peut pas le voir et il le porte seulement par grand froid.

— Comment il sait si les enfants ont été sages?

_J'espère que Don va bientôt revenir. Le sapin est presque terminé et si ça continu comme ça, je vais avoir le nez encore plus long que celui de Pinocchio._

— Le Père Noël sait tout. Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure qu'il y a de la magie tout autour du Père Noël. Il peut se glisser dans les autres univers pour voir ce que font les enfants. C'est comme ça qu'il dresse sa liste. Et comme il y a beaucoup d'enfants, certains lutins l'aident.

— Wow! Comment il fait pour ne pas se tromper lorsqu'il donne un cadeau? Il y a plus qu'un enfant qui porte le même prénom?

_Excellente question. J'aurais dû la voir venir à la place de me concentrer sur ces foutues boules._

— Le Père Noël possède une mémoire photographique. Il connait le prénom de chaque enfant et il se souvient quel cadeau lui a été demandé. Il reconnait aussi tous les emballages. Et il tient aussi une liste des enfants qui déménagent, comme ça, il livre toujours le bon cadeau, au bon endroit. C'est vraiment un être exceptionnel. Personne ne peut l'égaler.

— Est-ce qu'il sait parler toutes les langues?

— Oui, sans exception. As-tu vu le film _Le miracle de la 34ième rue_? On voit le Père Noël parler plusieurs langues.

— Je n'ai jamais vu ce film. Est-ce que l'on va pouvoir le regarder une prochaine fois?

_Je n'ai pas trop le choix._

— Bien sûr.

— Où il met les cadeaux dans son traîneau? Il est trop petit pour tous les mettre.

_C'est sûr qu'il est trop petit! C'est mathématique. On ne peut pas entrer 20 livres de patates dans un sac de 10 livres._

— En plus de la magie et de l'univers parallèle, il y a la téléportation. Les atomes sont si petits qu'ils peuvent disparaître à un endroit et réapparaitre à un autre. Les cadeaux peuvent se déplacer à l'aide d'une énergie magique. Le Père Noël, une fois son traîneau vide, téléporte de nouveaux jouets à son bord. Il peut ensuite poursuivre sa distribution.

Charlie sortit l'étoile de sa boîte. Il fit monter Lilie sur ses épaules et il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour que la petite puisse atteindre la cime du grand arbre. Lorsqu'elle fut correctement installée, Charlie ferma les rideaux pour atténuer la lumière extérieure et brancha le cordon d'alimentation des lumières. La petite poussa un grand cri de joie en voyant l'arbre scintiller de mille feux.

— Comme il est beau! Toi aussi Charlie tu es un magicien!

— C'est toi la magicienne ma chérie, tu as su créer cette harmonie. Si je regarde le sapin, je peux identifier toutes les décorations que j'ai accrochées, elles suivent un axe déterminé. Elles ont une symétrie décrite par un...

— Charlie, je parle des décorations! De quoi tu parles? Je ne comprends rien! Est-ce que tu parles une autre langue toi aussi? Comme le Père Noël?

— Désolé ma puce. Je me suis égaré encore une fois dans mon travail. Ça m'arrive souvent.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Don entra les bras chargés de sacs d'épicerie. Lilie se précipita vers lui pour lui parler du merveilleux sapin qu'ils venaient de terminer. Don déposa les sacs dans la cuisine et il se rendit ensuite au salon pour admirer leur travail.

— Vous avez fait du très bon boulot! De vrais petits lutins!

— Merci Don. Et j'ai même monté sur les épaules de Charlie pour accrocher l'étoile.

— Et si on allait manger, suggéra le mathématicien peu intéressé par toute cette agitation autour d'un arbre artificiel.

— D'accord, approuvèrent les deux autres.

Don mit rapidement la table et Charlie commença à couper la pizza. Lilie s'installa à côté du plus jeune des frères. De nouvelles questions allaient sûrement venir avant la fin du repas. Charlie sourit, résigné et il alla chercher l'annuaire téléphonique afin que la petite fille se retrouve assise un peu plus haute à table.

— Les rennes doivent être fatigués, commença Lilie en réfléchissant tout haut. Comment ils font pour voler?

_Don est là, c'est à lui de répondre. Je vais me concentrer sur ma pizza. Regarder mon assiette. Prendre une gorgée de lait. Burck! C'est vraiment mauvais._

— Charlie doit être capable de t'expliquer ça, répondit Don lentement en fuyant le regard de son frère.

_Tu vas me le payer!_

— Tu connais le principe des aimants?

— Non!

— Tu n'as jamais joué avec des aimants sur le réfrigérateur?

— Oui, parfois ils collent et d'autres fois, je ne suis pas capable de les rapprocher.

— C'est en plein ça. C'est parce que les aimants ont deux pôles, un sud et un nord, soit un de chaque côté de l'aimant. Les pôles opposés s'attirent. Je vais te montrer.

Charlie alla chercher deux aimants sur le réfrigérateur pour illustrer plus facilement ce qu'il venait de dire. Don se demandait vraiment où son jeune frère voulait en venir. Pourquoi une question bien simple prenait toujours des proportions gigantesques dans sa tête? Don se concentra sur l'explication du professeur. Il aimait entendre ses raisonnements et la façon qu'il avait de les vulgariser pour que lui et les autres agents de son équipe puissent comprendre ses déductions, lors de leurs enquêtes. Il cherchait encore le lien avec les rennes du Père Noël.

— Les sabots des rennes et la terre sont comme des aimants qui se repoussent. Mais la force entre les deux est beaucoup plus grande, donc elle les repousse plus loin et plus haut. Beaucoup plus haut. C'est ce qui donne l'impression que les rennes volent, mais en fait, ils courent dans le ciel, poussé par la répulsion. Comme les aimants.

— Bravo, frangin. Excellent.

— Merci Charlie, c'est logique. J'aurais dû y penser. Je vais poser la question à Mamie, juste pour entendre ce qu'elle va inventer. Et qui fait les cadeaux?

_Enfin une facile!_

— Les petits lutins du Père Noël.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils font les lutins quand le Père Noël part avec son traîneau?

— Ils doivent faire une grande fête, répondit Don, ne voulant pas être en reste.

— Et le reste de l'année?

— Aller Don, réponds. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font le reste de l'année les petits lutins?

— À part ceux qui espionnent avec le Père Noël. Eux, Charlie m'a déjà expliqué ce qu'ils font.

— Je vois, répondit Don en tentant de gagner du temps. Alors, les autres petits lutins... Ceux qui... Qui n'espionnent pas... Les lutins agents... Ils... Ils préparent les cadeaux de l'an prochain.

— Don, ils ne peuvent commencer à faire les cadeaux un an à l'avance. Les enfants ne savent même pas ce qu'ils vont vouloir, répliqua Charlie en suivant sa logique.

— Je voulais dire qu'ils font les cadeaux après la fête de l'Halloween. Avant, ils... Ils... Charlie, qu'est-ce qu'ils font?

— Ils s'amusent. Ils vont aussi à l'école pour se perfectionner et apprendre comment inventer des nouveaux jeux. Ils doivent aussi tester les jouets, donc ils jouent beaucoup. Ils jouent aussi des tours au Père Noël et aux autres lutins.

— C'est ce que je voulais dire.

— Papa aussi répond souvent ça, mais après les explications de maman.

Don et Charlie éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Finalement, la venue de Lilie agrémentait merveilleusement leur journée. Une fois le repas terminé, les deux frères installèrent la fillette dans le lit de Charlie afin qu'elle puisse faire une sieste. Le cadet allait refermer la porte de sa chambre, mais une petite voix lui demanda une histoire. Le mathématicien s'assit maladroitement sur le bord du lit et il réfléchit un moment. Il replongea dans ses souvenirs et il se mit à faire le récit d'une histoire que sa mère lui relatait dans son enfance. Lorsque Lilie fut endormi, il l'embrassa sur le front et quitta la pièce.

Charlie regagna le salon où Don regardait la télévision. Il s'installa sur le divan auprès de son frère. Le regard perdu dans le vide, le cadet ne semblait rien voir de ce qui l'entourait. Il resta ainsi durant vingt bonnes minutes, puis il se leva, fit le tour de la pièce, regarda à l'extérieur et retourna à sa position initiale.

— As-tu un problème, Charlie?

— Non. Pourquoi? Tout va bien.

— Tu me sembles soucieux. Tu n'as pas de problèmes à résoudre ou d'algorithmes à créer dans le garage?

— Oui... Non... Si, en fait...

— Tu peux être plus clair?

— C'est quoi les probabilités pour que je me sois trompé sur la fête de Noël durant toutes ses années?

— 100%, mais même les plus grands génies ont le droit à l'erreur et à une seconde chance.

— Tu veux bien rester avec Lilie, je vais faire quelques achats?

— OK.

— Et attendez-moi pour faire les biscuits.

* * * * *

Charlie revient deux heures plus tard. Il fit un détour par le garage avant de rentrer dans la maison. Il déposa ses paquets sur le divan et se dépêcha de rejoindre son grand frère. En ouvrant la porte d'entrée, il entendit des éclats de rire et de la musique. Des chansons de Noël jouaient sur la stéréo du salon. Probablement des vieux disques de son père, mais qui une fois l'an, ne se démodaient pas.

Don et Lilie avaient sorti tous les ingrédients pour faire les biscuits de pain d'épice. La petite portait même un immense tablier pour protéger ses vêtements et elle prenait place sur un tabouret pour être à la hauteur du comptoir. Il ne manquait plus que Charlie pour débuter la recette magique. Lorsque ce dernier arriva, le trio se mit à cuisiner dans la bonne humeur. Malgré quelques petits problèmes avec la pâte, la recette se révéla être un véritable succès. Et la décoration des biscuits causa bien des rires ou plutôt le résultat de la décoration. Après tout, on ne peut pas posséder tous les talents...

Vers 20h30, Alan et Susanne arrivèrent à la maison. Ils avaient réussi à terminer à temps le grand nettoyage du sous-sol. Surpris, ils découvrirent Lilie, endormi dans les bras de Charlie, alors qu'il regardait un film de Noël avec Don, un plat de pop-corn et trois verres de lait vides.

— Le salon a subi une extraordinaire transformation, s'exclama Alan.

— C'est vrai, c'est beaucoup plus joyeux comme ça. Bravo les garçons. Lilie ne vous a pas donné trop de mal?

— Non, c'est une petite fille très curieuse, intelligente et débordante de vie. Tout s'est très bien passé.

— Je crois que Charlie s'est laissé prendre au jeu.

— Je vais peut-être enfin avoir des petits-enfants, s'écria Alan, heureux.

— Papa, ne brûle pas les étapes. Au fait Susanne, j'aimerais que tu viennes souper demain soir avec Lilie.

— Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous inviter pour vous remercier tous les trois.

— J'insiste. On vous attend à 18 h.

— D'accord. Un gros merci, maintenant, je vais y aller, je suis morte de fatigue, comme cette jeune fille, d'ailleurs.

* * * * *

— Charlie, on a sonné.

— Don va ouvrir, je suis en train de me battre avec une pomme de terre.

— C'est toi le propriétaire, tu devrais accueillir tes invités, répondit Don en ouvrant la porte.

Il resta surpris en voyant que David et Liz se tenaient devant lui, alors que Colby garait sa voiture devant la maison, derrière celle de Larry. Ce dernier sortait des paquets du coffre avec l'aide de Megan. Tout le monde entra lorsque la sonnette se fit à nouveau entendre. Cette fois, Amita, Susanne et Lilie entrèrent à leur tour. Après les présentations, tout le monde s'installa confortablement dans le salon et de joyeuses discussions éclatèrent dans chaque coin. Don s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pour aller aider Charlie à terminer les derniers préparatifs pour le repas.

Don marqua une pause sur le seuil de la porte. Il regarda Charlie en silence. Son cœur s'accéléra un peu. Comme il semblait heureux et insouciant en ce moment. Il paraissait beaucoup plus jeune que d'habitude. Il chantonnait en préparant les plats. Don s'approcha lentement. Il put sentir l'odeur sucrée du mathématicien. Il en saliva de plaisir.

Tous firent honneur à la tourtière, au ragoût et aux petits pains tout chauds fraichement sortis du four. Le vin et le lait coulèrent à flot. Lilie, peu intéressée par les conversations des adultes, se mit à dessiner dans son cahier. Elle illustra les trois membres de la famille Eppes, sans oublier de friser les cheveux de Charlie et de muscler les bras de Don. Puis, elle fit un nouveau dessin, le Père Noël dans son traîneau avec les rennes aux sabots magiques.

Alors que les petits bonshommes de pain d'épice disparaissaient comme par magie, Colby fit ses salutations et quitta rapidement, prétextant un rendez-vous urgent. Charlie lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éclipsa discrètement pour le rejoindre dans le garage. Lorsque le cadet de la famille Eppes pénétra dans son antre, il aperçut Colby se débattre pour enfiler son manteau rouge. Il l'aida gentiment, tout en se moquant de lui. Rapidement, ils dissimulèrent ses jeunes traits sous une longue barbe blanche. Ensuite, le prof de math remit sa hotte, bien remplie, au Père Noël, puis il retourna à ses invités.

Don se moquait de la moustache de lait de son frère, lorsqu'un rire gras et bien sonore se fit entendre près de la porte d'entrée du salon. Lilie releva immédiatement la tête, reconnaissant ce rire entre mille.

— Le Père Noël est en avance cette année! Charlie, tu avais raison, il ne dépose pas tous les cadeaux la même journée, s'écria la petite fille en courant vers le salon.

Les adultes la suivirent d'un pas un peu moins empressé, mais curieux de savoir ce qui se passait. Ils reconnurent le visage de Colby sous les traits du généreux vieil homme. Lilie, elle, n'y vit que du feu. Elle croyait que le véritable Père Noël se tenait devant elle. Le regard brillant, elle en perdit même l'usage de la parole. Ses yeux s'arrondirent encore plus lorsqu'il lui demanda de la suivre au salon pour venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

— Je sais que tu as été bien sage Lilie, cette année. Et mon petit lutin Taquin, m'a dit que tu as même préparé des biscuits de pain d'épice.

— Mmm, répondit Lilie en bougeant la tête de haut en bas.

— En échange d'un biscuit, je vais te donner ce cadeau. J'espère que tu vas l'aimer, mes lutins l'ont fait rien que pour toi. Il vient directement de mon atelier.

— Oh! Merci Père Noël, s'écria la petite fille en serrant bien fort le vieil homme dans ses bras.

Lilie développa une jolie poupée, dotée de la parole et qui racontait des histoires. Par la suite, tous les adultes furent invités à venir s'asseoir sur les genoux du brave homme. Lorsque la distribution des cadeaux fut terminée, le Père Noël se leva pour quitter la maison. Mais avant de partir, il fit promettre à Lilie de rester sage pour l'année à venir, ainsi qu'aux autres personnes présentes. Avant de quitter, le Père Noël tendit un DVD à Lilie.

— C'est un film sur moi. Tu le regarderas en pensant à moi.

— Merci beaucoup. Charlie? Charlie, tu as vu?

Un sourire épanoui transformait le visage de Charlie. Don s'avança vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

— Je dois reconnaître ton génie. Bravo petit frère, grâce à toi, la magie de Noël est revenue à la maison.

— Non, Don, c'est grâce à Lilie.

— Si tu veux. En passant, nous sommes sous le gui. Je devrais en profiter.

— Oui, Don, à moins que tu ne me dises que la lueur dans tes yeux ne provient que de la magie de Noël.

— Non Charlie, elle provient de la magie de l'amour.

— Alors une fois les invités partis, rejoint moi dans ma chambre.

— Est-ce que le Père Noël m'y a laissé un cadeau très spécial, questionna Don.

— Patience, lui sourie Charlie.

* * * * *

Un peu avant trois heures du matin, lorsque Don fut certain qu'Alan dormait profondément, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son enfance et se glissa dans le couloir. Il évita la latte de plancher grinçante, celle qui permettait facilement à sa mère de savoir qu'il ne respectait pas toujours les couvre-feux et il gagna la chambre de Charlie. À peine la porte entrouverte, le cadet se redressa dans son lit.

— J'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais jamais.

— Je devais attendre le bon moment. Comme ça, le Père Noël a laissé un truc pour moi?

— Oui, enfin si tu es sûr de toi, autant que moi je le suis.

— J'en suis certain Charlie, je t'aime.

— Dans ce cas, je m'offre à toi en cette nuit magique.

— Charlie, si tu savais le nombre de fois que j'en ai rêvé.

— Et moi, je peux te quantifier à l'aide d'un axe, que lorsque je pense à toi, il n'y a pas que la courbe mathématique qui s'élève.

— Tu es incorrigible.

Don s'avança doucement vers Charlie. Il posa ses mains sur le visage du mathématicien. Lentement, avec une infinie douceur, leurs lèvres se croisèrent enfin. Un feu brûlant se réveilla dans leur bas-ventre et pour la première fois, leurs érections se croisèrent, tendues et douloureuses, ne demandant qu'à exploser. Le premier moment de timidité passé, les langues franchirent les limites de leurs propres bouches pour danser un ballet connu seulement des amoureux.

Don glissa ensuite ses mains sous le pyjama de Charlie pour caresser sa peau brûlante de désir. À bout de souffle, ils cessèrent un moment le baiser, mais l'agent ne comptait pas en rester là. Il entreprit de déboutonner le haut du vêtement de son futur amant pour profiter de la vue et le toucher sans barrière de tissu. Le pyjama glissa sur le sol. Rapidement, Don fit subir le même sort à son propre T-shirt. Leurs corps à demi nus s'enlacèrent à nouveau avant de basculer sur le matelas.

Gourmand, Don entreprit de s'occuper immédiatement du reste des vêtements. Il déposa ensuite une série de baisers papillon sur le corps de Charlie, parcourant la distance comprise entre son cou et son sexe fièrement dressé. Il promena ensuite sa langue sur toute la longueur du membre durci. Puis il ouvrit la bouche et engloutit d'un seul élan l'objet de son désir. Charlie se mordit les doigts pour tenter de ravaler ses gémissements de plaisir.

— Don, j'ai envie de plus.

— Est-ce que tu as déjà...

— Non, mais je te fais confiance. Je t'en prie...

— Moi aussi j'en ai envie Charlie. J'en rêve depuis des semaines. As-tu ce qu'il faut?

— Oui.

— Tu me caches des choses.

— Je les ai achetés ce matin en voyant la lueur dans tes yeux. J'espérais...

— Table de chevet?

— Sous l'oreiller.

Don glissa une main sous l'oreiller et en ressortit un tube de lubrifiant. Il fit sauter rapidement le bouchon et il en déversa une généreuse quantité au creux de sa main. Il s'empressa de s'en recouvrir les doigts. Il reprit le sexe de Charlie dans sa bouche pour détourner son attention alors qu'un premier doigt se frayait un chemin dans l'antre chaud du professeur. Inconsciemment, Charlie se mit à retenir son souffle.

— Détends-toi. Je vais y aller doucement, rien ne presse. Respire profondément.

— Continue, Don. J'ai fait des calculs et je sais que...

— Charlie, laisse les chiffres sortir de ta tête. Ne pense qu'aux sensations nouvelles qui t'envahissent.

— OK.

Lorsque Don sentit le corps de son amant se détendre autour de son doigt, il glissa un deuxième doigt. Il chercha du toucher la prostate de son amoureux et une vive réaction dans les jambes de ce dernier lui prouva qu'il venait de frapper au bon endroit. Un troisième doigt vient s'amuser avec les deux autres, massant le point le plus sensible de Charlie. Puis, changeant de technique, les mouvements circulaires furent remplacés par ceux d'un ciseau.

— Je crois que si tu continues comme ça, je vais prendre mon plaisir avant même que tu ne te glisses en moi.

— Dans ce cas, Petit Don est prêt à prendre du service.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Don retira ses doigts du corps de Charlie. Il s'empara à nouveau du tube de lubrifiant et il en recouvrir son sexe gorgé de sang et de désir. Puis, il se positionna à l'entrée du tunnel du bonheur. Avant de pénétrer son amant, il attrapa les jambes de ce dernier pour les positionner sur ses épaules et ainsi avoir un meilleur accès et une position plus confortable pour Charlie. Lentement, il s'engouffra centimètre par centimètre à l'intérieur de son amour. Il ne quitta plus le regard de son homme, comme hypnotisé par l'expression changeante de celui-ci. Douleur, soulagement, plaisir et pur bonheur.

Satisfait, Don se glissa encore plus profondément en Charlie. Il marqua une pause, puis il se mit à bouger, rythmant de nombreux va-et-vient au mouvement de sa main sur le sexe de son amant. L'agent se retira de nouveau pour plonger encore une fois dans ce corps si parfaitement désirable. Les boucles de cheveux emmêlées par la sueur, Charlie cédait à de toutes nouvelles sensations. Il sentait l'extase s'approcher de plus en plus près.

— Don, je vais...

— Viens pour moi, Charlie...

Le jeune mathématicien se laissa porter par la voix de son amant. Don ne se contrôlait plus du tout. Il sentait les muscles de Charlie l'enserrer de plus en plus fort. Le corps de son amant se mit à trembler sous lui et en un éclair Don explosa sa jouissance, profondément enfouie dans la chaleur de son homme. Il sentit au même moment un liquide chaud se répandre sur sa main. Le souffle court, Don tenta de parler, mais les mots lui manquèrent.

— Don, c'était... Sur une échelle d'un à dix...

— Charlie!

— Don, tu es inquantifiable. La magie de tes doigts et de ton sexe ne se calcule pas.

Don se retira doucement. Il alla chercher un linge humide pour se nettoyer et enlever toute trace de la semence de Charlie. Ensuite, il se blottit sous les couvertures, ouvrant ses bras pour que son amant puisse se coller à lui.

— Je vais mettre le réveil pour retourner dans mon lit avant que papa se lève.

— D'accord.

— J'espère ton réveil ne sera pas trop douloureux. La première fois, c'est toujours sensible.

— Ne t'en fais pas, avec la poudre magique, je vais être assez en forme demain pour remettre ça.

— Finalement, je pense que je vais commencer à dormir plus souvent chez moi. Et t'y emmener, bien sûr!

— Merci Don d'être le magicien du bonheur.

— Avant de t'endormir, réponds à une seule question. Est-ce que tu crois au Père Noël?

— Oui! Je sais qu'il existe et il m'a apporté le plus beau des cadeaux.

— Je t'aime Charlie.

— Je t'aime aussi, répondit le plus jeune homme en fermant les yeux.

_**Joyeux Noël à tous!**_


End file.
